Dramione One-Shots
by fourtristeam
Summary: A series of Draco/Hermione one shots.


A/N: Hello, I'm trying out something different today. So I was planning on writing a Dramione story, but it was kind of a big move on my part so to get started I just wanted to write short stories first. I may decide to write a story based on this series of one-shots in the future or base it on a completely different plot, we'll see. Hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think. x

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (like duh).

· · · · · · ·

"Maybe we got lost in translation,

maybe I asked for too much,

but maybe this thing was a masterpiece 'till you tore it all off."

· · · · · · ·

"Draco," she mumbled. In that moment, she took in his appearance. The dark smudges under his eyes were more evident than ever. His usually tidy blond hair was an unkempt mess.

He took a step back upon seeing Hermione. The elusive moon hid behind a cloak of ominous clouds. It was a chilly night and nights like these, Draco often spent at the Astronomy Tower. It was nights like these that made him picture how different his life would be by the end of the school year. It was nights like these that made him resent his fate. It was nights like these that made him desire to fight for the Light the most.

"Granger, how many times do I have to bloody tell you to leave me the fuck alone? Just leave!" he huffed.

She frowned. "No, I'm not leaving. Not yet, at least," she muttered, taking a step forward.

Always so stubborn, Draco thought. It had been months since Hermione first found Draco at the exact same place, seemingly distant. She knew about his mission because she was the brightest witch of her age after all. At first, Draco hurled a bunch of insults at her, in an attempt to drive her out of the place but to no avail. She kept coming back, always telling him the same damn thing. But to his absolute surprise, he did not tell Potter. He does not think so at least. Due to this, being with her alone became more bearable.

"We can help you," she whispered, standing rooted to the ground.

"No, a thousand times no! I can't fail him!" he bellowed. "And most importantly, I can't fail my mother. Which part of that do you not fucking understand huh!"

His fringe covered his eyes and his breath was elevating. She took started walking towards him and to her absolutely shock, he didn't move an inch. Months ago, if she were to do the exact same thing, he probably would have hexed her there and then. But not this time. Things had changed. He had changed, even if he doesn't want to admit it. She feels it.

"I know you don't want to do this, you know."

"How can you be so sure? If that were true, wouldn't I be with your parade of Gryffindors drinking tea and discussing how we're going to celebrate once the Dark Lord has been defeated?" he asked sarcastically.

She can be sure because she knows him, more than she cares to admit. She knows him when he's hesitant. She knows the good in him. She knows him in his dark times. She believes in the good in him even when he doesn't even see it himself.

She contemplated saying all this to him, biting her lip as she did so. It had been months since these emotions had been bottling up inside her. She knew he was beyond obstinate and that he was just as determined to fulfill the Dark Lord's wishes just as she was determined to help him.

"I'm so sure because I believe there is still good in you. Even if you don't see it! You probably are thinking what bollocks is this girl saying she doesn't even know me. You can mock me all you want but I will never be sorry for trying to help you or for trying to see the good in you! Because in spite of everything you've done or things you'll inevitably do, I still see hope in you!" she finally let out.

Draco feels time heavy in his chest. He does not have much time left and this could possibly the last chance for him to accept her offer. Must complete the mission, must not let him down, must not let Mother down, his head was pounding.

"Leave," he made up his mind. His heart told him otherwise but he still spat the bitter words out.

From past experience, she knew not to mess with him when he lowered his tone like that. Pivoting on her heel, she left. And that was the last time she ever saw him before the Battle of the Astronomy Tower. Before it was time that he was the one who leaves her.

· · · · · · ·

A/N: Hope it wasn't too bad! My ask box is opened for suggestions and your comments. x


End file.
